earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Mobian
The mobians is a collective term for the demi-human species of anthropomoorphic beings descended from animals in colony vessels of Mandalore. They were named after their planet, to which was named after Mobius Light. Origins Mobians themselves are descendants from animals housed on colony vessels launched after Light debuted his Warpgate in 1 AD. The entire operation was secret. The gate was constructed over the dark side of the moon and made of material made to hold in whatever heat emissions were made by the gate. After three years of construction and ordering thousands of parts from suppliers all over Mandalore, the gate was ready for operation. Covertly, a million Mandalorian colonists were selected and placed aboard massive colony ships. The ships were explained to the public to be new military craft on a trial run. Each ship held a hundred thousand colonists and they progressed through the gate at once. Unfortunately, there was a mistake in the jump. Due to outside interference, the ships malfuctioned, and sent them across the entire galaxy. In this place, they were above a unknow planet, but there were sighs of a human civilisation (closely resembling Mandalorian culture), but were remains of husks, and destroyed settlements. The colony ships were instructed to remain in high orbit while an investigation of the surface was planned. Before this could be carried out, a blast of cosmic radiation hit the fleet. It was assumed that the radiation was the remnant of whatever attack destroyed the Mandalorian-proposed populace. While nearly all of the crew and colonists survived the encounter, some form of genetic disaster occurred. DNA of the colonist was scrambled, some with other colonists, but some of them with animals intended to populate new worlds and fundamental genetic material intended for cloning. Within weeks of the encounter, colonists complained of increased hair follicle production, enhanced abilities, and migraines. Surprisingly, not a lot of problems. However, the animal specimens showed something much more shocking. Genetic material had been transferred fast enough to be accepted by the animals. Within weeks of the encounter, the specimens appeared to show rudimentary sentience; the ability to make complex decisions and think about a situation was made apparent. Within months, the animals began to show signs of increased evolution. Within a month of the encounter, the animals began to develop a stature that was familiar with Mandalorian beings. Within three months, a speech pattern began to become clear. Within five months, The animal features began to deteriorate, replaced with more Mandalorian-like traits such as circular irises and pupils, hair follicles mixed with fur follicles, a decrease in the amount of breasts, skeletal reconstruction seen in later generations, and human-like genitalia structure. This new-found sapience fueled debate among the colonists about revised ethics and the reconsideration of the term "Human Rights". Among the religious, it sparked outrage of being "unnatural". Within a year of the Ascension, Anthros were considered members of society, but they were generally less socially functional because of developing vocal and physical skills. After three years, they were fully functioning members of society, able to relate to the colonists much quicker than any other culture in history. The planet was known as 'Colony Alpha' to the crew so the animals were not known as Mobians yet. After Light's death in 22 AD, the planet was named Mobius in his honor and all living on its surface were known as Mobians. However due to the cosmic radiation that affected the colonists, they started to have deteoriated health, to which forced them in having the Mobians settle on the planet by themselves when the last Mandalorian died in 30 AD. Category:Demi-Human Category:Races Category:Sentient species